


special delivery

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, i should really go to church this sunday, oh and, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were black and lacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	special delivery

When Kenma got home from class, there was a package in front of the door. His eyes widened as he picked it up, hastily unlocking the door and rushing to the bedroom. They were here.

His keys weren’t as good for slicing the tape as others made them seem to be, and little bits of plastic stuck to the teeth of the metal as he tore open the flaps of the box. There were a few items, each wrapped individually in clear plastic pouches, and a packing slip that he tossed blindly at the trash can.

They were black and lacy. The garter belt was on sale—which was how this had started—and the other items had just kind of hopped into his shopping cart. He’d originally been hesitant to buy it all, they looked good online and he wanted them.

Kenma took off his hoodie and jeans, turning to close the door. There was no logical reason to, though; there wasn’t a lock and Tetsurou wasn’t due to be home for a little while longer. It just felt weird to leave the door open for this.

Once he was completely naked, he took everything out of its plastic. He put on the panties first, closing the closet door so he could look at himself in the full-length mirror. The lace was something to get used to, but they looked good; he smiled as he turned back to the bed.

He picked up the garter belt next, but then thought better of his layering—deciding the panties should go on top for the purpose of convenience, he took them back off. The garter belt had a few rows of hooks in the back, and he secured them on the tightest setting before putting the panties back on top.

The stockings themselves were the most difficult part. Kenma pulled them on, the soft fabric easily covering his legs, but figuring out the clasps on the belt took more effort than he figured it would. He eventually had to look up a tutorial online, and followed along as he secured the clips and adjusted the straps.

Standing in front of the mirror, Kenma turned this way and that, looking at himself from every angle he could. He knew these looked good online, but wearing them was really something. He felt great in them.

After considering for a moment, he decided to take it a step further. Deep in the back of one of his dresser drawers was a short, pleated skirt, and he put it on with a simple shirt before looking at his reflection again. The skirt was just short enough to show a slight sliver of his pale thighs. Overall, he thought it was a pretty good look.

Now he just had to wait.

Checking his phone, Kenma knew that it would only be about fifteen more minutes. He sat down and lay back on the bed, playing on his phone as he waited. The door swung open when he was in the middle of a level.

“Kenma, I’m home!” Kuroo called out.

“I’m in the bedroom.”

Kenma could hear Kuroo’s loud footfalls as he approached the closed door; he set his phone aside and stood by the bed just in time for it to open.

Kuroo turned beet-red as he took in Kenma’s outfit. He dropped his backpack, the thud of it hitting the ground not fazing either of them.

“Oh—wow. Um. Wow.”

Kenma looked down at himself, smoothing out the skirt. “They were on sale, so…”

Kuroo’s hands were clenched at his sides, and he stared at Kenma wordlessly. His mouth was open slightly. Kenma took a couple steps forward until he was crowding him in the doorway, looking up with an open expression. “Do you want to see the rest?”

“God, yes.”

Kenma’s lip twitched up in a tiny smile, and he grabbed Kuroo’s hand to lead him back the short couple of steps to their bed. The box was still resting there—he pushed it off before turning to face his boyfriend.

Suddenly, his confidence from earlier waned a bit. Did he just take off his shirt like normal? He wasn’t familiar with how to _perform._ Kuroo stepped forward a moment later, resting his hands on his hips, and when Kenma looked up, their eyes met. He could always count on this—Kuroo knew when he needed some encouragement.

“Can I take this off?” Kuroo asked, tugging at the cotton of his shirt. Kenma nodded and lifted his arms as Kuroo pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground. He felt exposed like this, but he figured that was the point of lingerie, so he resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest as Kuroo openly ogled him.

“God,” Kuroo breathed, breaking the silence, “you look amazing, Kenma.” His hands fell to Kenma’s hips, his fingers gripping them over the fabric of the skirt. It made the lace shift over Kenma’s skin, and he sighed at the feeling. He could feel himself getting hard already.

Kenma rested his hands on Kuroo’s hips, too, if for no other reason than to reciprocate. It had the desired effect, and Kuroo felt encouraged to continue.

He dropped a hand down so that his fingers skirted along the exposed strip of Kenma’s thigh, making him shiver. Kuroo inched upward slowly, giving Kenma time to object if he chose to—he didn’t, and Kuroo felt his cock twitch when his hand met the lace of the garter belt.

It seemed to trigger something in him, and he quickly moved both hands to grab Kenma’s ass under the skirt, causing them to both moan. Kuroo picked Kenma up and dropped him onto the bed, hovering over him in an instant.

“I want to fuck you in these.”

Oh, god, if that didn’t make Kenma twitch in his panties.

“Then do it.”

Kuroo groaned as he leaned down, and then he was kissing him—slowly at first, but quickly deepening it and licking at the seam of Kenma’s lips.

As they kissed, Kuroo seemed determined to touch as much of Kenma as he could. His hands smoothed over his arms, his shoulders and chest, and then moved up to cup the front of the panties. Kenma moaned loudly.

Kuroo’s kisses moved away from Kenma’s face, trailing first down his neck and chest before he shuffled down and mouthed at his upper thighs, pushing the skirt up even further. If Kenma wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now, and he squirmed as Kuroo kissed everywhere except where he wanted his mouth the most.

But then his mouth _was_ there, and the feeling of it through the lace over his cock was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He gasped as Kuroo dragged his lips over the lace, mumbling little praises as he continued.

“These are so _sexy_ on you.” He kissed Kenma’s thigh. “Fucking amazing.” His hip. “I want you so bad.” He hooked his fingers under the panties, slowly pulling them down and off of Kenma’s legs. “I want to make you scream.”

Kenma gasped, not only from his cock begin freed, but also the lewd things Kuroo had just said.

Kuroo leaned over for a moment, stretching to pull open the nightstand drawer and grab the lube. He coated his fingers generously, dribbling some down directly onto Kenma, too, making him jump at the cold.

He reached down and quickly pushed his middle finger in to the second knuckle, wrenching a moan out of Kenma at the sudden sensation. He pumped it in and out, twisting and prodding before slipping his index in alongside it a short moment later. Kuroo was being rougher than normal, but Kenma found that he was… _really enjoying it._ Huh.

When Kuroo fit in a third finger and then brushed his prostate, it caught him completely off-guard. He fisted his hands in the sheets, his eyes screwed shut as he moaned. Dammit, he was already close. Kenma could feel the pre-orgasm tingle building as he struggled for air.

“Kuroo—“ he gasped, breaking off into a moan, “Kuroo—“

Right as he was about to come untouched, Kuroo withdrew all three of his fingers. Kenma groaned at the sudden loss.

He watched as Kuroo pulled back, sitting up on his knees to pull off his own shirt and unbutton his pants. Kenma hadn’t noticed until this moment just how achingly hard Kuroo was, too—the front of his jeans was tented in a way that must’ve become painful a few minutes ago. When Kuroo pulled them down so that only his boxers concealed him, he sighed in relief.

Kuroo had to stand up to fully pull the pants and boxers off, and seeing him completely nude sent a pulse of arousal straight to Kenma’s cock. They stared at each other for a long moment, both unmoving.

Then Kuroo broke the impromptu staring contest, grabbing Kenma by the ankles and tugging him so that his ass was almost hanging over the edge of the mattress. His skirt was forced up in the wrong direction by the movement, but when Kuroo dropped to his knees in front of him and he sat up, it fell back into place in the front.

“Lay down,” Kuroo directed, dribbling more lube onto his fingers. Kenma did it without question.

He twitched when Kuroo pushed two fingers back inside, gasping and then sighing. Kuroo’s fingers were unrelenting, twisting and curling to press sensation everywhere they could. He leaned down, kissing at Kenma’s thighs once, twice, three times before mouthing at his base. It surprised Kenma, and he gasped harshly. Kuroo licked at it, drawing his tongue slowly up the shaft to swirl around the head. He licked up the precome resting there before sinking down over him.

His fingers pumped inside Kenma as he moved his head up and down, and he could hear him getting progressively louder as he continued. When he felt those little twitches he knew signaled impending climax, he pulled off of Kenma and stilled his fingers, letting it fade again. Kenma whined in an insistent, pitchy way that was out of character for him.

“Kuroo, I swear…” he trailed off, too out of breath to actually make anything of the aborted threat. As he relaxed, Kuroo smoothed his hands up and down Kenma’s twitching thighs, feeling the smooth fabric of the stockings.

“Can you sit up?” Kuroo asked a moment later, pulling back and letting his hands fall back to his sides. Kenma squinted up at him as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “I need you to hold on tight, okay?”

“What do you—OH—“

Kuroo lifted him off of the bed, waiting as Kenma scrambled to wrap his legs around his waist. He started walking once they were situated.

“Where are we going?” Kenma asked, concern clear in his still-breathless tone. When Kuroo pushed his back against the wall, his eyes widened in understanding. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo smiled at him.

“Wha—standing?!”

“Why not?”

Kenma squinted at him. “…Okay. Don’t drop me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Then Kuroo leaned in and kissed him hungrily, biting at his lower lip and licking into his mouth. Kenma reached up and tangled his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, and when they pulled apart a moment later, Kuroo pursed his lips.

“What?”

Kuroo glanced back at the bed. “I left the lube.”

“It’s fine.”

That seemed to surprise him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Didn’t you say something about wanting to make me scream?”

His inhale would’ve made Kenma smile in any other situation, but he was really turned on, so instead he leaned in and whispered, “Go on, then. Fuck me into the wall.”

“Oh, god.”

Kuroo kissed him on the cheek, reaching down with one hand to guide himself to Kenma’s entrance. He made eye contact and waited for a nod before pushing in.

They both moaned as he slowly filled Kenma, pushing him against the wall. Kenma’s legs tightened around his waist when he was fully seating inside him, and Kuroo held still for a moment—no matter how many times they did this, the feeling of actually being _inside Kenma_ still overwhelmed him.

After a moment too long, Kenma swatted at his arm.

“You can move now, you know,” he said pointedly, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, pulling back until only his tip was still inside. When Kenma opened his mouth to respond, he swung his hips forward, and Kenma choked on his inhale.

Kuroo set a quick pace, moving in long, forceful rolls of his hips as he fucked Kenma against the wall. He had both hands on his ass again, grasping the cheeks, and Kenma’s head lolled forward onto his shoulder as he kept moving. Gripping harder, he pushed in again, making Kenma cry out when he pressed against his prostate.

“There?” he grinned lecherously, bending his knees slightly to maintain the angle as he started pounding into him.

Kenma’s hands went slack in his hair, barely holding onto the ends as he lost focus. He got louder with each thrust and was practically shouting by this point, the near-abuse of his prostate bringing him to the brink of orgasm quickly.

Once again, Kuroo slowed down, letting his heels touch back to the ground. He moved in achingly slow, shallow rolls of his hips and Kenma wanted to cry he felt so weak.

“Please,” he breathed, barely audible.

Already fully knowing what he meant, Kuroo still asked, “Please what, kitten?”

Kenma hiccupped another moan at that and _what? Was he getting off on that?_

“Please…” he breathed, “please fuck me.”

He felt Kuroo’s full-body shudder but still wasn’t prepared when he swung his hips forward with fervor, burying himself in one hard, fast thrust. He squeaked, grabbing at the back of Kuroo’s neck with one hand and reaching down to take hold of his dick with the other, moving his hand in time as Kuroo thrust into him.

“You want to come, kitten?”

“Oh, god—“ he cried out as Kuroo hit his prostate.

“Hm?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“I want to come!”

So Kuroo pounded into him, hands gripping his cheeks so hard that it bordered on painful. He was abusing Kenma’s prostate at this point, forcing out sounds that straddled the line between moaning and shouting as he rapidly approached climax.

Kenma’s whole body tensed, and this time, Kuroo fucked him through it. When he finally came, Kenma made the loudest, most high-pitched moan Kuroo had ever heard come out him—Kuroo barely had time to pull out before he followed, shooting his load onto Kenma’s upper thigh, some getting on his brand-new stocking. He’d clean them later.

They were both panting and sweaty, clinging to each other as they cooled off—Kenma had gone completely limp, and Kuroo’s legs were shaking from exhaustion.

“Bed?” Kuroo asked weakly, smoothing his hands up and down the underside of Kenma’s thighs. The only response he got was a tiny nod. “Okay, hold on.”

Kenma’s legs wrapped back around his waist and he held onto the back of his neck as they moved the few steps to the bed. When they flopped down onto the bed, he glanced down at his leg with a displeased look on his face.

“I just got these…”

“I’ll wash them, don’t worry.”

“Oh, and if we get any noise complaints, you get to make up an excuse.”

Kuroo laughed at that, pulling him against his side. “Worth it.”

 


End file.
